Couldn't hide it even though I tried
by dakotacrime
Summary: Paily G!P requested by pailyruz. One-shot.


_**Requested by PailyRulz sorry it took so long. This was probably the hardest thing to write ever… I don't even know why… But I wrote it only to delete it and start all over again. multiple times… But FINALLY here it is.**_

_**Paily G!P **_

"Paige wake up or you'll be late!" My mom shouted through my closed door. I groaned as I tried to roll back over and go back to sleep. I hate school, not really… more of, I hate getting up early to go to school. I'm not a morning person, never was and probably never will be. A loud banging on the door halted my attempt to sleep again as my mom barged in. "Paige Mathew McCullers get your lazy ass out of bed!" She yelled loudly as she tore the covers off.

"Noooo." I whined as I rolled over and put my pillow over my head.

"Get up you lazy bum!" My mom laughed as she tore the pillow of my head and began hitting me with it. "Up up up!"

"Go away." I groaned as I rolled over. She smacked my stomach with the pillow causing the air to rush out of my stomach. I felt the bed dip as she sat down and placed a hand on my stomach.

"Come on Paige, or your going to be late." She said gently, rubbing soothing circles on my stomach.

"Okay okay, I'll get up." I sighed dramatically. She patted my stomach before leaning over and kissing my forehead.

"Bacon and eggs for breakfast." She said as she left. I smiled to myself as she left. She closed the door behind her and I headed to my bathroom. I pulled off my shirt and sports bra before slipping off my pants. I looked to the mirror and stared at the black compression shorts that clung to my skin. I sighed heavily and I slowly kicked them off. I stared in the mirror, my eyes slowly going down my body until I came to between my legs. A _birth defect_ they called it. I didn't see it as a defect, and neither did my parents. My dad is a pastor at the our church and my mom works at the bank. Both of them love me anyway and neither see me differently because I'm a girl with a penis.

With a heavy sigh I turned the water on and jumped in the shower, letting the water soak my hair and wake me up. I quickly washed my hair and scrubbed my body before jumping out. I towel dried my hair and threw on a fresh pair of compression shorts under my jeans before throwing on a bra and a white tank top with a grey vest over it. I shook my hair and brushed the knots out before heading downstairs where there was a plate of bacon and eggs with a large glass of coffee waiting for me. Without hesitating I shoveled a big mouthful of food into my mouth loving the taste of bacon and eggs.

"Ahem." My mom coughed from the other side of the kitchen. I jumped when I heard her, not noticing her in the kitchen, causing the food to stick in my throat for a moment, easily dislodged by me hitting my fist to my chest and forcing the food down. Dramatically I inhaled a large gulp of hair before turning to my mom.

"Jeez mom, don't scare me like that!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked me quizzically. I scrunched my eyebrows trying to remember before replying.

"Thank you for breakfast?" I tried. She shook her head with a light smile.

"Paige, your seventeen now, you've been doing this before every meal since you could talk." She chastised.

"Oh. Um… Dear God, Thank you for giving me the best mom in the world who cooks the best food in the world. Amen." I smiled at her, she rolled her eyes at my rushed and obviously forced prayer before she swept a hand towards me signaling that I could continue to eat. I finished my plate of food and coffee, grabbing my keys and backpack I gave my mom a quick kiss on her cheek before rushing to school. I looked at my watch and noticed that i was only a few minutes behind from when I normally leave, so I wasn't to worried. School technically didn't start for another twenty minutes and it was only a five minute drive, but I liked to get a cup of tea before school to help me focus. I parked my car in the parking lot and got out, walking leisurely into school. I made my way to the coffee stand, where my best friend Mike Montgomery worked.

"Hey Mike." I said to him as I got closer.

"Paige! Hey, dude I need to talk to you." He said handing me my cup of tea, knowing that I get one every morning.

"Alright, hey, how did your date go last night?" A smile crept up on his face when I mentioned it and I smirked knowing that that's what he wanted to talk to me about.

"Amazing. Literally she's perfect, we like the same things, she's smart, funny, down right gorgeous, and best of all, she loves video games." He smiled.

"I'm happy for you bro, I gotta get to class, but we'll talk more at lunch?" He nodded as another kid came up and ordered something so I waved goodbye and made my way to class. Mike know's about my 'condition' and he doesn't think anything of it. He's known ever since I can remember and he's never thought of me any differently because of it. I don't talk freely about it, I know it's not normal, and I know that no one would understand. I freaked out when Mike found out for the first time in the fifth grade. I had accidentally spilled soda all over my pants at his house, but I was wearing basketball shorts. The material clung to my skin and outlined the shaft that was resting against my leg. He pointed it out and I started crying. He asked me why I was crying and I told him I was a freak, but he hugged me and said that he didn't care because we were best friends. He said, "My mom told me never to judge anyone by what they look like, but by what they have in here." And he pointed to my chest. Mike is the sweetest person ever, and loved by everyone.

I walked the rest of the hallway to my classroom. I sat down in my assigned seat and took out my notebook, sipping my tea and waited for class to start. There was still about ten minutes until class actually started, so I pulled out my phone and was playing 2048 to pass the time. Suddenly there was a hand on my back and a pair of lips pressed themselves to my cheek as my nose was invaded by the sweet smell of coconut.

"Hey beautiful." A husky voice whispered into my ear. I felt a shiver run down the length of my spine, where the hand was tracing a light line down my back. I shifted slightly in my seat as I felt my dick start to stiffen.

"Hey yourself." I replied, I turned in my seat to find my girlfriend Emily Fields standing behind me with a smirk on her face.

"You said you were going to call me this morning." She pouted as she took the seat next to me.

"I did."

"Three in the morning doesn't count."

"Three in the _morning_ does too count." I emphasized the word morning and ended my statement with a wink. She rolled her eyes playfully at me as the bell rang and the teacher started the lesson. I watched Emily throughout most of class. How her hair fell to the side of her face and how it seemed to glow as the sun streamed against it. How her eye brows would scrunch together as she concentrated and her eyes would narrow at her paper as she bit her lip. How her leg would shake lightly, and how she would tap her fingers impatiently.

Emily and I have been dating for two months one week and 3 days. Call me weird for knowing that… but if you had a girlfriend like Emily, you'd remember every detail if it all too. Lately things have been getting further and further in the bedroom, but I'm still to scared to tell Emily about my secret. I don't know how she'll react, and that it was scares me. I've been in love with Emily for as long as I can remember, and i don't know what i'd do if she found out and ended up hating me for my little friend. The bell rang signaling the end of class, and I packed up my books slowly waiting for Emily.

"Paige, what are you doing tonight?" Emily asked quietly as she grabbed my hand and tugged me out of the classroom and into the crowded halls.

"Uh, well I was going to go for a run after school but that's about it why?" I answered trying to remember if I had anything else planned.

"Oh, cause um. Since it's friday night and all I was wondering if you'd wanna go out tonight." Emily asked shyly. I was caught off guard by her request. Normally I'm the one taking her out on dates.

"Uh yeah, I'd love to Em." I smiled at her genuinely. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"Actually yes!" She said giddily. "I will pick you up at 6." She smiled.

"And I have to talk with Mike at lunch so I will see you then." I said as I tugged her close for a quick kiss. I sighed as she made her way to her next class as I turned and headed to my own.

I grabbed my lunch from my locker ad made my way to the cafeteria. I spotted Mike immediately talking to a short brunette with long hair, who I assumed was his sister. I made my way over to him and sat down, finally looking at the girl.

"Hey Mike, Ar- woah, Mona?" I asked puzzled.

"Paige!" Mike smiled brightly up at me. "Paige, this is Mona. My girlfriend." She smiled shyly at me and I stood there shocked.

"Nice to meet you Mona, Mike's girlfriend." I joked.

"Paigee." Mona whined at me. But I just smiled back as I pulled a sandwich out of my backpack and took a bite. Mona and I are actually good friends. She's really close with Hannah, and Hannah is Emily's best friend, so naturally we hang out a lot.

"I'm happy for the both of you, you two look cute together." I smiled at them. Mona blushed and I saw a small smile creep back to Mike's face as he leaned back and wrapped his arm over Mona's shoulders and have her a light squeeze, which she ducked into and sighed contentedly.

123412341234

At six o'clock on the dot the door bell rang and I rushed to open it.

"Hey Em." I smiled. I gulped looking at her. She had on an illegally short black skirt with black heels and a white shirt that was tucked in, but slightly see through as I could easily see her lacy black bra through. I felt myself harden instantly and tried to look away, but couldn't. Emily smirked a little before she spoke.

"Are your parents home? I didn't see their cars outside." She asked.

"No their actually gone for the weekend." _You fucking idiot why would you tell her that?! _I instantly thought. _stupid mouth acting faster than I can. God dammit all. _I was so busy with my internal monologue that I didn't notice when Emily came closer. It didn't register that she was a breath away until her lips met mine in a heated kiss. She pushed me backwards closing the door behind her as she thread her fingers into my hair tugging on it. I moaned into the kiss. If I thought I was hard before, I was painfully so now. _Thank you compression shorts and thick jeans. _I thought to myself as I felt Emily's hands move down to cup my breasts. She palmed them roughly and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. Emily guided us to the couch where she threw me roughly to the cushions.

"I want you." Emily said as she straddled my waist and initiated another heated make-out session. _I want you. _Those three words echoed through my brain. I tried to focus on the kisses Emily was leaving on me, but she must've noticed that I drifted off. "Paige?" She asked, pulling back when she noticed I wasn't responding as fruitfully as she had probably hoped. "Do… Do you not want me?" She asked quietly slipping off my lap.

"What? No! Of course I do! More than you know Em." I said defeatedly.

"Then what is it? Every time we make out and I try to go further you push me away." She said.

"No Em that's not it. I just- I don't. fuck." I said. _How the fuck am I supposed to tell you I have a penis?! Its not exactly easy you know. _"I just… we need to talk."

"Are breaking up with me?"

"No! no no no! that came out wrong… I mean, I need to tell you something." I tried again. "I'm… I'm not… normal." I said defeatedly. _Here it is. Everything I'm afraid of. What if she thinks I'm a freak and doesn't want anything to do with me after this? I don't think I'd be able to handle that._

"What do you mean?" She asked. She picked up my hand and held it gingerly.

"I have… I mean.. I'm not… I don't know how to tell you this." I looked away trying not to cry.

"Paige." Emily whispered to me. I didn't turn to look at her until I felt one hand cup my face. She forced me to look at her and one hand crept up my arm, only to move at the last minute and cup the sex of my jeans. "It's okay." She whispered. I felt her massage my member through the coarse material and I groaned at the feeling. "It's okay Paige." She whispered as she moved to straddle my hips again. She ground her hips down on mine and the friction rubbed my member deliciously and I moaned again. My brain shutting off at the immense amour of pleasure I was feeling as My hands and lips move on their own accord. Her hands moved down my body and moved to unbutton my pants.

"Em. Wait." I said, placing my hands on hers. Stopping her movements. "Are you sure? I mean.. how did you know?" She giggled lightly before placing another kiss to my lips and began trailing her lips to my ear.

"I've sat on your lap millions of times. You're compression shorts really can't hide it that well. At least, not from me." I felt her smirk against my skin before her teeth drug themselves over my earlobe. I gasped as her tongue darted out to licked at my neck. She began sucking on my neck while her hands moved back down to my pants and began pushing them down. I lifted my hips up to aid in the process and Emily hummed in appreciation. Once she pushed my pants down far enough, she reached her hand down and sprung the rest free. My breath caught in my throat at the feeling of her hand wrapping around my thick throbbing member. "God your huge." She breathed as she stared at it. Slowly she pumped it up and down and I groaned at the feeling.

"Fuck Em." I growled. I rushed forwards and crashed our lips together and rolled our positions over so she was laying on the couch. My hands were all over her body. I quickly discarded her shirt and sucked at the supple flesh that was underneath before tugging her bra down and attacking her now exposed breasts.

"Nnn Paige." Emily gasped as I flicked my tongue over her nipple harshly. Upon hearing Emily's moans I moved my hands down and tugged her skirt up. I pushed her panties aside and slipped my fingers up and down her drenched slit. "Fuck Paige. Please." She begged. That was all I needed before I plunged two fingers inside of her. She gasped and her nails bit into the skin of my shoulder as I pumped in and out of her. I trailed my mouth down her perfect body until I reached her clit and immediately sucked the bundle of nerves into my mouth. "Ahhh." She cried in pleasure as her back jerked off the couch. I smirked against her as I continued my administrations to her until I felt her walls clench around my fingers and her back arched off the couch at an impossible angle. She came crashing down hard and I stopped, kissing my way back up her sweaty body as I maneuvered myself out of my pants.

"You have no fucking clue as to how long I have wanted to do that." I smiled down at her. She smiled back up at me, her chest heaving with every breath. She pulled my head back down in for a kiss and I felt her snake a hand in-between us. I felt her grasp my member firmly in her hand and I gasped into the kiss.

"And you have no fucking clue as to how long I have wanted to do this." She sighed back as she lined me up with her entrance. She wrapped her legs around my hips and I rocked gently into her. After a few thrusts I finally slipped inside of her. I paused to make sure she was comfortable and gazed down at her face.

"You okay?" i asked her gently.

"You're so fucking big." She said through gritted teeth as she slowly adjusted to the new feeling.

"And you are so fucking tight." I hissed into her ear before I slowly pulled myself out before thrusting hard into her. She cried out and I pumped into her hard. I watched as her boobs bounced with every thrust and as her face contorted with ecstasy as every thrust gave a whimper of pleasure from her lips.

"Fuck Paige. Fuck." She cried.

"Look at me." I commanded as I pumped into her. Only in my dreams did I ever think that I'd be having sex with Emily Fields. Only in my dreams did I hear her throaty moans, her squeals of pleasure, her breathily high pitched sounds that were forced from her throat, unable to keep quiet. She slowly opened her eyes, her mouth open as she tried to breathe. i stared into her eyes as I shifted all my weight to my right arm and snaked my left hand down to rub fast circles on her clit. I was close, and I wanted us with every fiber in my being to cum together. I watched as she fought to keep her eyes open. "Shit, Em." I grunted as my orgasm ripped through me, just as her walls clenched around my member and her eyes shut closed. I continued pumping in and out of her, riding the orgasm out for a few more thrusts before I collapsed tiredly on top of her. We both waited for a few moments before I gently pulled out of her, still breathing heavily.

"That was… amazing." She breathed.

"Yeah. I don't think my dreams have ever done you justice." I smiled. She giggled lightly as she moved to kiss me.

"I love you Paige."

"I love you too Emily."


End file.
